


Teach Me Mister!

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: badbadbathhouse, Hand Jobs, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Source: Persona 4 kink meme.





	Teach Me Mister!

"Mister, can you show me...this?" Shu asked, dark brown eyes looking up at Souji from behind his glasses. Souji swallowed hard, looking at the door, the clock, anywhere but the little boy in front of him, the little boy pointing a finger between Souji's legs with an innocent look on his face.

It had started innocently enough. They had finished their math studies early and had sat down to talk about Shu's school. Shu mentioned the older boys in the school, how he'd overhear them talking about...things. He asked Souji if that's how all older kids were, and Souji replied that some of them were. Then Shu asked if that's how Souji was, and what kind of things older boys and girls do together. Souji had politely declined to answer the questions, but then Shu had looked at him with that blank, absorbing stare

Souji shook his head nervously, half-rising from his seat on the floor, "Th-that's not really appropriate, I-I can't do that!" Shu leaned forward, making the same eager face he made when Souji was about to show him a new math equation. "Please, mister," he begged, large eyes magnified by the lenses of his glasses, "Please teach me!"

Souji was about to refuse, but there was something about his eyes, a deepness that seemed to softly engulf those thoughts, gently muffling them. Souji shook his head, ready to protest again, but when those big brown eyes locked onto him it was like he didn’t have a choice. Besides, his own hand had already snaked its way down to the zipper of his pants, undone it, and slid inside, sneaking underneath the underwear.

Shu inched closer, looking from the hand hesitating in the teen's pants up to his confused gray eyes. Souji was frozen in place, trying to figure out why his hand was refusing to move from its spot in his pants. Shu leaned forward, placing one hand on Souji's knee as he locked his gaze. "When you show me thing's it's easier to understand," he explained, voice low.

Souji felt the last of his resistance drift away, pulling out his member from its cloth confinement. He shivered a little from the cool air in the room. The younger boy observed it with curiousity, before looking back up at Souji's face. "Can you show me how you...how you touch it?" he asked quietly. A vague sound of agreement escaped Souji's throat as he began to slowly work his hand up and down his shaft, grey eyes half-lidded and unfocused.

Shu watched him intently, biting his lip as he reached down into his own pants to copy him. Souji was breathing heavily, a small shudder rolling through his body as he increased his tempo. The young brunette had no experience at all, he was quickly shaking and jerking, small squeaks coming from the back of his mouth. "M-mister!" Shu panted desperately, looking up at him, "I want you to touch me, too."

Souji shuffled forward obediantly and picked up the young boy easily, placing him on his lap facing him. Shu gasped as Souji's hand wrapped around both of their cocks, slowly pumping them both while making an odd, strangled sound in his throat. Shu's hands were gripping the shoulder's of Souji's shirt tightly, his head pressed against the larger's chest as his hips jerked erratically. 

"I can't-can't stop! Ah!" Shu cried, thrusting forward into Souji's hand as came, panting into Souji's shoulder. Souji continued to stroke himself mechanically, head lolling back as he let out a long, low moan. He reached his own orgasm soon after, spilling onto both of their laps.

Shu looked at the white substance with interest before getting up from Souji's lap. He came back with a box of tissues. "I-I didn't think it'd be so messy," he admitted, taking a handful and cleaning himself while he handed the box to Souji, who took it without a word and worked on getting himself presentable.

"But I think I understand why the older kids talk about that stuff now, Mister," Shu added after he finished wiping, tossing the dirty tissues into a small waste-basket by his desk.

He looked Souji in the eyes again, glasses intensifying the stare. "But there's still some other things they talk about that I don't get, so...You'll come teach me again, won't you Mister?"

Souji nodded weakly in response before he left. He was halfway home before he seemed to snap out of it. He must've been tired from all that was going on with the TV world and murders, because he didn't really remember what he had taught Shu.

Only that he wanted to tutor him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Source: Persona 4 kink meme.


End file.
